The present invention relates generally to a lacrosse head, and more particularly to a lacrosse head having inward extending flaps for enhancing ball control, improving throwing accuracy, and decreasing manufacturing cycle time and costs associated therewith.
Current lacrosse heads are comprised of plastic material and have a one-piece construction. This one-piece construction includes a base portion, a pair of sidewalls diverging from the base portion, and a scoop portion connecting the sidewalls opposite to the base portion. The sidewalls typically have a series of holes formed therein for weaving a netting therethrough and attaching the netting to the lacrosse head.
Game regulations, which are determined by the NCAA or other governing body, typically require that the lacrosse heads are sized according to predetermined standards. For example, NCAA's 2003 regulations require that the maximum lateral distance between the sidewalls measures between 6.5 and 10 inches. Ordinarily, manufacturers produce lacrosse heads so that the widest distance between the sidewalls is adjacent to the scoop portion.
Maximizing the distance between the sidewalls increases the width of the pocket and can assist a player in catching the lacrosse ball. However, a substantially wide pocket can also hinder the player's ball handling skills and diminish his throwing accuracy. Specifically, the wide pocket can provide a substantial amount of room for the ball to roll from one sidewall of the lacrosse head to the other sidewall. As a result, the lacrosse ball can strike a sidewall with sufficient force to accidentally bounce out of the lacrosse head. In addition, the substantially wide pocket can also allow the lacrosse ball to stray from the lacrosse head's centerline as the player shoots or passes the lacrosse ball. This feature is disadvantageous because a player's throwing accuracy can diminish if the lacrosse ball does not follow the lacrosse head's center line as the player shoots or passes the ball.
Furthermore, the substantially wide pockets typically require a significant amount of netting attached to the lacrosse head. This amount of netting can result in high material costs, as well as a substantially long manufacturing cycle time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lacrosse head that improves ball retention, enhances throwing accuracy, and decreases manufacturing cycle time, as well as costs associated therewith.